versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Subaru (Houkago no Pleiades)
Subaru is the protagonist of the ONA series, TV series, and manga adaptations of Houkago no Pleiades (literally "After School Pleiades", but known in English as "Wish Upon the Pleiades") by Gainax and the car company Subaru. Background Born to a family of three, Subaru is a 14-year-old girl with a love for astronomy as big as the universe itself. Being her school's only member of the Astronomy Club, Subaru spends her days reading and researching about the universe. While she used to hang out with her friend Aoi all the time as a child, the two eventually drifted apart, with Aoi moving to a different middle school. Subaru and Minato, the boy who always gets in the way of the girls from gathering the fragments, are eventually revealed to have met back when they were children. Back when Subaru was an elementary student, she would visit her sickly mother every day in a general hospital in town. One day however, she ended up getting lost, and stumbled upon Minato's hospital room. While in the room, a younger Minato, who was a Magic user at that time, decided to bring Subaru with him to travel the stars and beyond. This continued for a while, before Minato eventually disappeared, leaving Subaru confused and saddened. The pink haired girl eventually met the Aoi, Itsuki, Nanako, and Hikaru from different universes after the Pleiadean summoned them to the main universe where the story takes place. Here, Subaru eventually began her journey with her friends, as they all soared across the universe to search for the Pleiadean's spaceship engine fragments, with Minato as a dark magic user constantly tailing them. Stats Attack Potency: At least Universe+ level '(Each of the 5 main magical girls created their own universe from scratch simply by willing it. Subaru's new universe in particular had Minato in it, despite it being impossible to do so), '''Multiverse+ level '''with all Pleiadean Engine Fragments (Can reset and unravel all the possible universes of the entire multiverse. The amount of possible universes has been repeatedly stated to be infinite in number), possibly '''High Dimensional level '(5th Dimensional. All the Engine Fragments together can unravel and reset the entire multiverse, which is stated to not just be infinite in number, but "infinitely branching", meaning that for every universe within the collection of infinite universes, it will branch out another equally infinite amount of timelines, making the total amount of universes in the Houkago no Pleiades multiverse uncountably infinite, which is infinitely superior and larger to a normal infinite amount of universes. However, this is only a possibility due to the fact that higher planes of existence and actual theories on higher dimensions were never discussed) '''Speed: '''At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Can use the power of Dark Energy to move faster than the speed of the universe's inflation. Dark Energy is theorized to be the cause of the universe's inflation, and was the cause for the Big Bang's inflationary epoch, which lasted about 0.000000000000000000000000000000000099 seconds. It expanded from a single point to about 10^30 times bigger than the observable universe, which would mean Subaru and her friends utilizing Dark energy at its fullest would be somewhere in the range of around 32.77 sexvigintillion times the speed of light (That is a number that has 82 zeroes). Flew a distance of 200,000 lightyears in an instant), likely '''Infinite Speed (Dark energy can increase the expansion of the universe indefinitely, accelerating infinitely further and further with enough time. It was also stated by the Pleiadean that no matter how fast the last fragment was flying, they could catch up to the last engine fragment, supporting Infinite speeds. The last fragment was already leaving the universe by the time Subaru and the rest caught up to it, and universes are infinite as stated by the Pleiadean). Immeasurable Speed 'with all the Engine Fragments (The complete engine of the Pleiadean's ship enabled him to cross whole universes and traverse beyond space-time itself, travelling across entirely separate dimensions and space-time continua. With the engine fragments' powers, managed to traverse beyond the entire multiverse itself, traversing beyond conventional space and time) 'Durability: At least Multiverse+ level, possibly High Dimensional level '(Came out unscathed after the clash of all 12 engine fragments. All 12 engine fragments together can recreate the entire multiverse, which has an infinite amount of destinies, or timelines) 'Hax: Probability Manipulation '(Even using one Engine Fragment can alter probability), '''Acausal Nature '(Remembered the events during the erased universe and believed they would all meet again, so she should be unaffected by time paradoxes), 'Possible Resistance to Existence Erasure '(Can exist in a state of nonexistence), 'Resistance to Matter Manipulation '(Ignores being inside of a black hole, despite it being capable of ripping apart matter in a subatomic level), 'Time Manipulation '(With Minato, traveled back to the past), 'Destiny Manipulation '(Can manipulate her own timeline's destiny to become anything, no matter how impossible), 'Resistance to Space-time Manipulation '(The black hole that Subaru fell into could warp and collapse space-time, and Subaru can also resist the energy of 4 Engine Fragments, which could warp space-time), 'Reality Creation '(Created an entirely new universe by simply thinking about it), 'Durability Negation '(Could potentially negate durability by distorting space-time, or by manipulating probability with the Engine Fragments), 'Resistance to Law Manipulation '(Subaru and her friends were stated to be able to transcend the laws of the multiverse itself, flatout ignoring them. Subaru can also travel beyond the universe's law, becoming completely detached and unaffected by them), 'Non-existent Physiology '(Temporary. Can enter a state of non-existence) '''Intelligence: Above Average '(Despite being only 14 years old, she has vast knowledge over the concepts of space, stars, and astronomy in general. Grew accustomed to being a magical girl despite being the newest addition to the team) 'Stamina: Very High (Can fly through entire galaxies without tiring out easily) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Attributes: Due to being a Magic user, Subaru has shown superhuman physical attributes, such as being able to survive falls from immense heights, fly around the Sun without any damage, disperse the rings of Saturn by charging, and even being able to survive in space without any protection. * Magic User Physiology: Can talk, hear, smell, and move in the vacuum of space. She can also survive space radiation without any trouble, and even exist outside of the laws of the universe. * Energy Manipulation: Can use a light-based energy in a variety of ways, which are derived from the Engine Fragments. * Flight: Capable of flying across the atmosphere and even across outer space itself. * Probability Manipulation: With the Engine Fragments, can alter probability, and can affect it on at least a universal scale. With all engine fragments, capable of rewriting probability on a multiversal scale. * Acausal Nature: Subaru can remember events even though they have been rewritten, thus making her Acausal in nature. * Space-Time Manipulation: Capable of altering space and time itself with her magic powers and the power of the Engine Fragments. She can also resist space-time manipulation. * Black Hole Creation: Can easily create black holes to use for offensive or defensive purposes. This also gives Subaru resistance to Matter Manipulation. * Teleportation: Can teleport galactic distances with ease. * Dark Energy Manipulation: Capable of utilizing Dark energy, the energy responsible for the expansion and inflation of the universe itself. This can be used to boost her speed infinitely in due time, due to the nature of Dark energy. * Possible resistance to Existence Erasure: With Minato, can exist in a state of nonexistence. * Time Manipulation: Can go back in time, such as when she returned to the Earth when it was 4 billion years old. She can also fast-forward time in a universal scale, making 4 billion years last the same time as a simple nap. * Destiny Manipulation: Capable of untangling her own destiny, becoming whatever she wanted to become. Since it also affected other people in her own universe (Itsuki originally has long hair but here in the new timeline of Subaru, its short now), she should be able to affect the destinies of others as well. * Reality Creation: As shown in the final episode, Subaru can create an entirely new reality simply by willing it. She can also create impossible timelines possible, as shown when she brought Minato to her universe, despite the potential of him existing in Subaru's new universe being zero. Techniques * Magic Light: Subaru manipulates pink colored energy to use for a variety of ways. ** Magic Circles: Subaru creates a magical circle, which can be used to defend herself from incoming attacks, or to use as a battering ram against objects and opponents. These can be as large as her, or as massive as a black hole. ** Magic Sealing: Subaru can form a massive magic circle to trap and seal objects and opponents. These rings are strong enough to seal Engine Fragments, which can generate energy comparable to stars. ** Magic Rays: Used mainly by Minato, but Subaru can presumably use it as well since they are all magic users. Fires out powerful rays of light that can reach interstellar distances in seconds Equipment * Broom: Used by Subaru to be able to fly and levitate. Can also ram into objects and teleport the user. Subaru can also use this as a staff when she isn't activating it to fly. * Black Dress: When she met the real Minato in the hospital bed, had a costume change with Minato. She now dons a black, almost villain-like costume. With it, she should have all of Minato's powers and abilities, like warping outside of existence, and teleporting * Pleiadean Engine Fragments: The source of Subaru's powers, she can tap into its abilities for various powers and effects. Each individual fragment has enough power for interstellar travel, and all together, have the power to recreate a multiverse with infinite universes and potentials. The fragments are capable of a variety of powers, such as: ** Can manipulate probability itself, and with all 12 pieces, reset infinite potentials and probabilities from zero ** Capable of inter-dimensional travel across an infinite multiverse ** Can utilize Dark energy to reach faster than light speeds ** Can transcend the fundamental laws of the universe ** Can fire out sun-like projectiles that can move across hundreds of stars in seconds ** Can warp and manipulate space itself ** Can go back in time and fast-forward as well ** Can affect the destinies of the multiverse itself, which has infinite timelines Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can disperse the rings of Saturn by ramming into them ** For reference, here's the amount of damage Subaru did against the rings of Saturn, versus the size of Earth compared to Saturn * Can use the power of 6 black holes, and can even drag said black holes in order to drag the final fragment from inside a black hole Speed/Reactions * As a magic user, her speed and reflexes is increased to superhuman levels * Can reach escape velocity (Mach 33) * Their old top speed was the speed of light, before the Pleiadean upgraded their brooms (299,792,458 m/s) * Can fly to the Sun in less than an hour or so * Reached Saturn in minutes * Can fly outside of the Milky Way galaxy * Traveled across the universe so fast that the stars were flowing by * Can react to attacks that can cross interstellar distances in seconds * Reached the farthest galaxy from the Milky Way in an instant ** Assuming this took 1 second, the farthest galaxy from the Milky Way is MACS0647-JD, which is 13.3 billion lightyears away. This means that to travel that distance in at least one second, Subaru and her friends had to be able to fly at 419,723,388,350,156,540 times the speed of light Durability/Endurance * Tanked an attack made from 4 Engine Fragments * Easily flies around the Sun without any issue whatsoever * Survived the supernova explosion of Betelgeuse * Fell into a black hole to save Minato, and came out unscathed Skill/Intelligence * Pretty average for a 14-year old girl * Very knowledgeable in Astronomy, and can memorize star clusters easily * During her trip with Minato across the universe, easily identified star systems * Was the last member to join the magic user team gathered by the Pleiadean * Not too experienced, but learned surprisingly quickly and soon got used to being a Magic user Powerscaling While not primarily a series filled with fighting, she does fight and keep up with Minato alongside her friends, and should thus scale to him. She also scales to the power of the engine fragments, since she can survive hits made from the engine fragments, and her powers come from these fragments. This means she can both scale to the fragments' feats and use its powers as well. Subaru's durability should scale to the Multiverse+ level power of all the engine fragments, upon further analyzing. While Subaru can tank the full energy of 11 engine fragments to pull out the last Engine fragment, it is not clear if the same can be said for the energy of all 12 fragments. However, it is probable to say that she and her friends can tank the complete engine energy, since their 11 fragments clashed with the last fragment, and they came out unscathed. The reason for this level of power to not apply to Subaru's normal Attack Potency is because while she did survive the power of all the fragments clashing with each other, she could only reset the multiverse through the use of all the fragments, and she at best could only alter her own universe without the aid of the fragments. It should be noted that however, the Engine fragments are considered standard equipment for Subaru. Weaknesses * Is rather clumsy. * Has the mentality of a 14-year-old girl. * While good enough on her own, needs help from her friends to truly shine. ** This is shown when Minato easily bodies Subaru in a one-on-one fight. * Can be overwhelmed by emotions, leaving her helpless and distracted during a fight. ** However, this can be of the opposite effect if her emotion is one of determination, such as when she stopped Minato from falling to the black hole. * Isn't exactly a fighter, and more of a traveler. Sources * ApexUtopia's DeviantArt Bio on Subaru * Subaru's page on the Houkago no Pleiades Wikia * Screenshots and references for justification of the stats and powers Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Gainax Category:Students Category:Magical Girls Category:Broom Users Category:Staff Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Destiny Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Universe+ Level Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:High Dimensional Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Infinite Speed Category:Immeasurable Speed